Wish Upon A Falling Star
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: INCOMPLETE. Sirius has unwanted feelings for a certain someone, but doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, kiss him? Remus gets suspicious and starts asking Sirius what's going on, when he doesn't answer Sirius
1. Teenagers

**Title: Wish upon a Falling Star   
Author: Bluvly12 (Myranda)   
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, no matter how I wish I did. sighs oh well…   
Pairings: Sirius/Harry and Remus/Harry and Harry/Sirius/Remus?   
Rating: M, for sexual content and adult themes   
Warnings: AU, Slash, total fluffiness **

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

Summary: Sirius has unwanted feelings for a certain someone, but doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, kiss him? Remus gets suspicious and starts asking Sirius what's going on, when he doesn't answer Sirius looses his trust. Harry has to deal with some teenager problems and can't tell his godfather's for fear of rejection.

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

**_Chapter 1: Teenagers _**

_ They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do _

Harry sat alone in his room staring out his window. It was Christmas at Grimmauld but he refused to be jolly. He refused to come out of his room. Nothing Remus or Sirius did could help Harry and his pain. They thought that it had been because that a year earlier, on this same day, he had lost his two first and only best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, to the Dark Lord during the final battle.

But that wasn't why Harry was depressed. He was because of his lingering feelings for someone he shouldn't have them for. Harry had certain feelings for his godfather, who was twice his age, but looked only 10 years older.

Harry was a very attracted 17 year old. His hair grew out to end at his shoulders and he styled it to stay straight to get an emo hair-do look. His emerald eyes were no longer hidden behind huge glasses, but were more beautiful. He got quite depressed after Ron and Hermione died, so he decided he should look like he felt. He bought his own eye-liner and mascara and covered his eyes in make-up that looked especially hot. He wore black and nothing else. And on his lower back there was a tattoo of an emerald tear drop that fell from a lone dragon.

It was nothing spectacular, but Harry decided to get it done the Muggle way to feel a little more pain. He also pierced his bottom lip. That caused a field day with his godfather.

There was a knock on his door that interrupted him from his thoughts. Harry turned and glared at the door waiting for the intruder to enter.

"Harry…" Sirius entered the room carefully. Not wanting to set Harry off, which he seemed to be doing a lot these days.

"Yes?" Harry said with venom.

"Sorry to interrupt you while, um you were thinking but Remus and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner." Sirius said with not a hint of intimidation in his voice.

"No thanks, but if I didn't want to join you at all this week what makes you think I would tonight? Because it's Christmas? Well you thought wrong, _Sirius_." Sirius didn't flinch once but was starting to get angry.

"You're coming down whether you like it or not. Remus made a wonderful Christmas dinner and He and I would like you to eat with us." Sirius paused, calming himself before he lashed out. "Please?" he said with the utmost tenderness.

Harry battled in his mind whether he should come down or not. His better half got the best of him and he ran to his Godfather engulfing him in a hug.

Sirius was taken aback at this affectionate action. He rubbed his godson's back carefully as though he would break. He rested his chin on his head, breathing softly and whispering calming words. There was no time to how long they stood there, but all they knew was that Harry was broken and he needed help.

"Sirius, I miss them. I miss them so goddamn much." Harry sobbed into the older man's shoulder.

"I know Harry I know. Now if you remember I went through the exact same thing as you did. Things will get better, I know they will."

"Hey Padfo-" Remus was about to ask them where he had gone off to ten minutes ago, but when he saw the moment that him and Harry were having he immediately returned himself downstairs to finish preparing dinner.

"It will? Promise me it will." Harry lifted his head to look his father substitute in the eye.

Sirius smiled before he replied, "I promise it will get better Harry. Now go wash your face. Your eyeliner is running." Sirius chuckled as he took his thumb and wiped under the young man's eye, showing the smudged eyeliner and dark eye-shadow and mascara that ran. Harry blushed and then ran into the bathroom across from his room.

Sirius shook his head and headed downstairs smiling and hugging his boyfriend as he did.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry came down a few minutes later; his make-up fixed and entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. Remus and Sirius were both shocked at the sign of emotion coming from their godson.

"Hello Harry!" Remus said cheerfully as he set the turkey on the table. Harry nodded back then looked from the food on the table to his godfather. His stomach gave off a loud grumble at the site of food. "Looks like someone is hungry. Sneaking food up at midnight not enough?" He said with a wink.

Harry scoffed playfully as he walked to the lycan and gave him a hug. Remus rubbed his hand up and down Harry's shoulders before he let go. "Good to see you to, Moony." Harry had taken up to calling them by there Marauder names when he moved in with them after the war.

They sat and ate and talked about everything from Harry returning to Hogwarts to him and his homework to Quidditch (well, Harry and Sirius talked about Quidditch while Remus listened and watched the two men he loved more than anything talk about one of their favorite hobbies.)

Harry was led into the living room and sat on the couch. Remus and Sirius each had a present in their hands. They handed them to Harry, who took them without question.

"Sorry, there's not more, but we just didn't exactly have the time to go out. With the order business trying to get the remaining death eaters and all." Sirius said apologetically.

"It's okay, I 'm glad I got something, I've been such an ass for the past year." Sirius chuckled along with Remus. Harry opened the gift he got from Sirius first. It was a necklace that had a doe and a stag on it, together.

"I had it specially made." Harry's mouth hung open. It was a pendent of his Father's animagus form/patronus and his Mother's patronus.

"It's wonderful. Thank you!" Harry all but jumped on his Godfather in a thank you. Sirius smiled and took the necklaces form Harry and wrapped it around his neck

Harry touched it lightly, looking down at it with watery eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the on coming tears and took Remus gift. He un-wrapped it and saw that it was a photo-album.

"I know it's now much-" Remus was cut off by Harry's soft voice.

"Shh. It's perfect." Harry ran his finger along the cover before he flipped it to take a look at the first picture.

It was one of all four Marauders. I had to be seventh year by the look of it. Harry's father James was standing smugly with a golden snitch in his hand and an arm wrapped around Harry's mother, who looked like she was annoyed but when she looked at James she got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, making him blush. Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus' neck and pressed a kissed to his cheek only to be pushed away, playfully, by Remus who was trying to read. They all were happy in that picture. They seemed care-free. Not knowing what the future held.

Harry didn't question why Peter Pettigrew wasn't there, he knew why. He betrayed his parents; he's the reason why they died in the first place. He was also one of the many who were killed in battle.

"I'm glad you liked it Harry. I found it up in the chest in the attic." Remus said after Harry had some time looking at the picture.

"Thanks." Harry said again, before his mind clicked. "Oh! I have some presents for you two, also." Harry said before he bounded up the steps to his room.   
Remus and Sirius exchanged confused looks. They hadn't thought that Harry would give them any presents, so they wouldn't have minded if they didn't receive any. Harry came down and into the room a few moments later holding a small box. They shared another confused box before Remus took the box from Harry.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting into laughter. He put on his 'Emo' look and was very serious. Remus untied the string and opened the box to reveal…

"Harry James Potter! What is the meaning of this?!" Sirius shouted taking the dildo from the box and holding it up.

Harry was rolling on the floor, crying, in laughter. He barely could breath. The look on their faces was priceless. He took a couple of deep breaths before composing himself and sitting back on the couch.

When Remus and Sirius finally realized the humor in the joke, they laughed.

"Want to know what this reminds me of, Siri?" Remus said.

"When Prongs did the exact same thing seventh year for Christmas?" Remus nodded and Harry looked utterly confused.

"Your father did the exact same thing when we started dating." Harry was astounded. He had no idea that he did the same thing as his father. He didn't realize that he was so alike, yet so different from his dad.

"Oh well… I didn't know that when I did it. I just kind of did. I thought it would be funny." Harry said a little embarresed.

"Yes Harry it is very funny indeed." Remus reassured him.

"Okay then. Let me go get your real presents." Harry walked out of the room returning with two bigger boxes and gave them to the older men.

Sirius was excited that his present was this large. He quickly unwrapped it and his eyes widened. "Harry?! You didn't you couldn't! You shou-" Harry shook his head and cut him off.

"I did and I could. And I know I shouldn't have but I did anyway." Remus was a little confused. He leaned over the box and saw two things, one of which was the invisibility cloak that Harry had to duplicate for Hermione and Ron to use for the battle. It was exactly like his own, but with some minor differences. His would last forever and was practically nothing, in a good way. The one Harry had given Sirius was the on he made using his wand. This one would also last forever, but could be seen by good only. The other present in the box was the Marauder Map.

"Harry, I thought you said you lost it last year during the battle at Hogwarts?" Sirius said opening the map and muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"I did, but the last day I found it in the Room of Requirements." Harry said sweetly.

"The Room of Requirements?" Sirius echoed.

"Yes it's a room that doesn't appear on the map, obviously, and only shows if the user needs it badly." Sirius nodded his head. "Now, Moony, open yours."

Remus did as he was told. He opened it and his eyes lit up. There were books piled on books, piled on books. Harry must've used a couple of charms to make all the books fit and feel so light.

"Your welcome." Harry said without needing to hear thanks.

Remus was still speechless as he laid the box on the floor and engulfed Harry in a bone-crushing hug with super-human strength, which Harry knew must've belonged to the wolf inside of him.

"Kay, well it's off to bed with you young man." Sirius said fatherly like when Harry tried to stifle a yawn.

"But-"

"No buts now go upstairs, take off you're make-up and change into your pajamas." Harry was about to protest again but decided no to, "Oh and brush your teeth." Sirius added.

"Yes 'Mother." Harry said plainly.

"Mother?! I'm not the mother, that's Remus." Sirius said.

"Hey!" Remus said pushing his boyfriend so he swayed a little.

"Fine, good night." He kissed Remus' forehead. "Hey, Padfoot, can you come and tuck me in?" Harry said timidly.

Taken aback, Sirius nodded slowly. "Right, I'll be up there in a few Harry."

When Harry left the room Sirius and Remus talked a little before Sirius headed up to the third floor, where Harry slept. He walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom light on. He walked towards it and saw a sight that gave him a hard on almost immediately.

Harry was leaning over the counter looking into the mirror, wiping off his make-up and taking out his contacts. He didn't have a shirt on and was only in his tight jeans that he wore downstairs. The no shirt problem, gave Sirius a clear view of all the scars the man, no a child, had along his long, Quidditch toned torso and muscular chest.

Sirius cursed himself for getting turned on at the sight of his Godson half-undressed. He thanked his luck for the fact it was dark along the hallway, and if Harry looked straight at hi slower regions would have not been able to see the bulge in his pants, thanks to his near sighted vision.

"Hey Harry, you almost done?" Sirius asked startling Harry and himself at the nervousness in his voice.

"Um…yea almost, just let me get out of these pants." Harry said as he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them, leaving himself clad in black boxers.

Harry put away his stuff, grabbed his wand and walked to his room, where Sirius followed.

Sirius took a deep breath before he took a step into his Godson's room. It was as dark and sulky as it was a few hours before.

Harry laid in his bed and covered himself up. Sirius walked over and fixed the blanket so it was looser and Harry would be able to roll around in his sleep with out straining himself. He kissed Harry's forehead goodnight, and went up to leave but found that he legs were glued to the floor.

He was looking into Harry's innocent eyes. Sirius quickly shut his own, and kissed Harry's lips. Harry gasped against the older man's lips and pushed him away. Harry slapped his face and cowered against his bed.

"Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I- Harry please believe me. It was an accident."

Harry shook his head, and pointed to the door, with out saying a word Sirius got up, walked out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind him.

0000oo0000oo0000ooo0000oo0000o

**A/N: So how did you all like it so far? I hope you did, because…I just hope you did   
R&R PLEASE!!! I have no life so I will wait here waiting for you to review. So pleeeeaaassseeee!!!!   
Song belongs to My Chemical Romance, Teenagers **


	2. Oh, It is Love

**Title: Wish upon a Falling Star  
Author: Bluvly12 (Myranda)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, no matter how I wish I did. sighs oh well…  
Pairings: Sirius/Harry and Remus/Harry and Harry/Sirius/Remus?  
Rating: M, for sexual content and adult themes  
Warnings: AU, Slash, total fluffiness **

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

Summary: Sirius has unwanted feelings for a certain someone, but doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, kiss him? Remus gets suspicious and starts asking Sirius what's going on, when he doesn't answer Sirius looses his trust. Harry has to deal with some teenager problems and can't tell his godfather's for fear of rejection.

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo  
**  
_Chapter 2: Oh, it is Love _**

**_Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?  
Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed_**

Harry sat in his bed, forcing himself to stay awake. He refused to go to sleep. Sirius had kissed him. He had actually kissed him. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't long, but Harry wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Harry had always had a crush on his Godfather. Ever since he had laid eyes on him in third year, the messy raven hair, the dark grey eyes that showed that he was strong but easy to love.

The way Sirius had laid his hand on Harry's heart and looked into his eyes that were exact replica's of Lily's. Sirius may have been all torn up from being in Azkaban for 12 years, but he had muscle and scars and tattoos under those tattered clothes. It made Harry's heart go 'thump, thump'.

Remus J. Lupin wasn't bad looking but nowhere near as handsome as Sirius was. Remus had honey colored eyes and sandy blond hair that was always neatly done, but not in an old-fashioned way. His clothes were the same as always, he refused to buy new ones, thinking he didn't need them. He had scars that littered his nicely toned body. The scars were from when he had turned every month during the full moon. Harry had only seen it once, but that experience still haunted him during the lonely nights.

Harry had always had a crush on the past Marauders. Harry's only problem was that they were seeing each other and Harry was left out of the picture as always, And if that wasn't the problem, Harry was sometimes treated as though he was a child. He hated being treated like a child. It made him feel like he was always wrong and there was nothing he could say to the 'Adults' to prove that he was just as mature as them. (if you exclude that prank he played on Sirius and Remus earlier that day.)

There was another knock on the door that interrupted Harry's thoughts once again. Harry didn't answer instead he pretended to be asleep.

He took his blanket and pulled it up to his nose, burying himself in the duvet. His back was turned away from the door so he was now looking out towards the window, which had stars and the almost full moon was showing through.

"Harry?" A voice said. Harry wasn't exactly sure who it was, but he prayed it wasn't Sirius coming back to apologize more.

"Harry? I know you're awake." The voice said a little louder, proving that it was Remus instead of Sirius.

Harry reluctantly turned towards the door and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah? I'm up."

"I wanted to talk to you about Sirius and what happened earlier." Harry's heart sped up. Did he tell Remus that he kissed him? Why? "After Sirius tucked you in, Harry, he went to our room and he was all panicky. He said that he kissed you and you freaked out."

"Yea he kissed me. What did you expect me not to slap him? He's my godfather for crying out loud!" Harry ended in a shout.

"Harry calm down. That's not what I came here to talk about anyway." Remus took a seat at the foot of Harry's bed. "Harry, you know the Full Moon is coming up on New Years don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well, when I do have to turn, Sirius and I will be in the basement most of the time, and would prefer it if you weren't here when the transformation took place."

"Well, if you think that I'm going to leave Sirius here with a crazed monster, no offense, then you have another thing coming. I'm staying here and that's final. This is my home. You try and send me every single month and what makes you think that I will leave this full-moon?" Harry said crossing his arms firmly over his chest as proof that he wasn't going to be moved.

Remus chuckled lightly before patting Harry on the leg then standing up and walking towards the door. "Well, then I guess we have that settled. I will see you in the morning." With a wink he closed the door, and walked to his own bedroom.

Harry sighed before turning back to face the window, and fell asleep very easily.

Remus entered his bedroom that he shared with Sirius. He locked the door behind him and walked to the bed that had a lump in the shape of a dog on it. Remus shook his head before turning on the light. Sirius raised his head in a doggy way to look at the door and whimpered.

"What is it now, my love?" Remus asked softly walking over to the bed, not wanting to scare his lover.

Sirius barked in reply. "You're gonna have to turn back for me to understand you." Sirius shook his head and barked again. "Just turn back into my Sirius and tell me."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and sighed in his dog form. He changed into his human form and sat on the bed next to the lycan. "What did Harry say? Is he mad at me?"

"Well what did you think he would do? Kiss you back? I know I told you to confront him, but kissing him? That's going a little far. I didn't actually think you would act on your impulses. You need to think before you do? You got it? We're not in school anymore, so if we make a mistake or something, we can't just go and re-do it. Sometimes I think that your mind is still back at Hogwarts, and you keep confusing Harry with James. He's totally different than Prongs. Maybe in appearance they're the same, but not in mind. I miss James just as much as you do, but you don't see me snogging his son because I miss kissing his father. Do you understand, Sirius?"

He nodded and wiped the tear that had seemed to have fallen during Remus' speech. Sirius was about to say something when Remus started another speech.

"And Harry doesn't need this. He doesn't want or i need /i the added pressure, especially on Christmas. Exactly one year ago, Harry lost two of his best friends. Do you remember when we lost James and Lily?" Sirius nodded slowly. "Well no one was there for either of us to help us through the grief of losing our friends. Now you don't want Harry to go through what we did, do you?" Sirius shook his head. "Not then, why don't we do something to get your mind off of Harry?" Remus smiled flirtatiously.

Sirius nodded then a grin formed on his face as he crawled over to his lover. Remus lay back on his elbows and Sirius straddled him kissing his neck, causing love bites to form. Remus moaned in satisfaction.

"So what are your plans to get Harry off my mind?" Sirius said huskily, biting on the other's ear.

"Oh I have a few ideas." And with that he flipped Sirius over and ripped his shirt off.

"Someone's a little anxious."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry wanted so badly to go and speak to Sirius. He knew that slapping him may have been a little too much. No! It wasn't too much. He deserved it. He kissed his godson. That was not what was supposed to have happened. Harry was supposed to kiss him, not the other way around. Harry wanted to be the one who made the first move. He wanted to kiss Sirius better than the way Remus does.

Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up, not even thinking of putting a shirt on his bare, muscular chest. Harry walked quickly to the door, opening it enough to slip out then exiting the room. He made his way to his Godfather's room, the wind greeting his feet as he put them down with each step.

_"Oh god, Remus!_" Harry heard from at least a couple of yards from the door. His eyes widened in disbelief. Was he really hearing ' _His_ ' Sirius moan _Lupin's_ name? Harry shook his head clear and padded over the wooden floor to the source of the sounds.

"You like that do you, Sirius?" Remus said as he rammed himself further into his mate. Sirius bucked his hips back involuntarily and Remus growled as he felt himself coming close.

Harry sat in front of the door peering in through the crack. Light illuminated from the candle, it lighted half of the wizards' bodies. His breath sped up as Remus pound into his crush. Sirius thrashed beneath the lycan intruder and screamed incoherently as he came, then whispering softly to himself after. Remus came after a few more thrusts with a clear shout of Sirius' name.

Harry felt how much he was aroused by this and felt his pajama bottoms a little tighter. He quickly and quietly got up and made his way to his room. Not even remembering why he got up in the first place, just knew that he either had to wank off or take a cold shower.

The cold shower thought immediately disappeared when he remembered he never took a cold shower when he thought of Sirius, but he being with Remus gave him the slight hesitation. He flopped down in his bed panting. His hand crept down his bare chest and into his pants. The hand slipped under his boxers and started to rub the painfully erect cock slowly at first. His hand went faster as he recalled the sounds that Sirius made while he was being pounded into. Harry moaned as his other hand twisted his nipple.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Sirius stepped outside the room, leaving his lover to sleep peacefully for once. He sighed. The animagus stepped to the railing of the stairs and led himself down the creaky old steps of his mother's house. With one hand on the wall and one on the banister he slowly took a step a time down.

Every time that Remus lost control during sex, Sirius was the one to pay the price. Not that that was bad or anything, just sometimes Remus forgets that he is much stronger because of the Werewolf and he has a much larger chance of hurting Sirius than he would if he was a normal man.

The next few steps he took were taken cautiously, avoiding any cracks in the stairs that he learned to dodge when he was a teenager. A spike of pain shot up his back and he gasped inwardly and winced. Just as he was about to take another downward step, he heard a low moan erupt from not his bedroom but his Godson's.

Sirius smirked to himself before clearing his mind of any thoughts of going to watch and made his way down the steps to the first floor. **  
****0000oo0000oo0000ooo0000oo0000o**  
**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter too. Sorry it took so long. I hope the next chapter won't  
I also hope that I get more reviews than I did for the first one.  
The song is from HelloGoodbye, Oh, it is love…another good son, very sweet one**


	3. Killing Me Softly

**Title: Wish Upon A Falling Star  
Author: Bluvly12 (Myranda)  
Disclaimer: I do not own, yada yada yada  
Pairings: Harry/Sirius, Remus/Sirius, Harry/Sirius/Remus?  
Rating: Rated M  
Warnings: AU, Slash, and total fluff**

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

Summary: Sirius has unwanted feelings for a certain someone, but doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, kiss him? Remus gets suspicious and starts asking Sirius what's going on; when he doesn't answer Sirius looses his trust. Harry has to deal with some teenager problems and can't tell his godfather's for fear of rejection.

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

**_Chapter 3: Killing Me Softly_**

**_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly... with his song_**

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo0000oo

Harry was awoken by the sunlight shining in on him causing him to flinch and flip off his bed. Harry groaned at being woken so violently. Though he knew it was his fault. He groaned once more and stood up, grabbed his wand at slashed it at the curtains which immediately closed shut. He smiled to himself happily and hopped back down onto his bed, abandoning his blanket on the floor. Harry's eyes closed shut tight and he fell back into sleep.

Sirius thought of a way to cheer Harry up after the mistake he made the night before. He stood up from the table and swiped his wand from the top. Remus gave him a confused look before smirking and giving his nod of approval. Sirius practically ran up the stairs to the adolescent's room.

The door was cracked open a little and no light was coming out from the room. He could've sworn that Remus had opened the curtains to wake Harry up. Sirius conjured up a bucket of water, made sure it was freezing and crept into the room.

Harry was lying on his stomach with his head facing the door. Drool was creeping out the corner of his mouth and his breath was even. His back rose with each breath, he shivered every so often, Sirius figured it was because his blanket was on the floor.

Sirius sighed and set the bucket down reluctantly. He couldn't disturb Harry; he was just too innocent to be waken up in such a cruel manner. It also wouldn't help in any way of getting Harry's trust back after kissing him last night. With that said, how was he going to get Harry to talk to him, let alone look at him in a civil manner? Sirius walked over to the bed, knelt and picked up the forgotten blanket that lay on the floor. He carefully draped it over the boy's back and sat at the edge, careful not to touch any of the sleeping boy.

Harry's eyes fluttered for a moment, but stayed shut. He gripped the blanket tightly against him. The blanket was up to his nose and it still seamed like he was searching for warmth. Sirius whispered a silent spell, ' _tepidus _' Harry sighed in warm content and flipped onto his back.

Sirius sat for a while longer before deciding that it was time to get Harry up and ready; they were planning to see the Weasley's today. He stood up and withdrew his wand, ' _Unda exorior _'. Water came forth and hovered in a sphere shape over Harry. Sirius whipped the blanket away and dropped the water onto Harry's pale shape.

The water slashed into his face and over his bottoms. Harry sat up abruptly and sputtered the water that managed to land in his mouth

"Unn…What was that for, Padfoot?!" Harry shouted and jumped off of his now-soaked bed.

"To get you up of course, we have to head over to Molly's, remember?" Sirius said happily, for he was satisfied he got such a reaction from Harry for waking him up so rudely.

"You could've woken me up in a more civil manner, not pouring water over me." Harry reached for his wand but it was snatched by Sirius. "Give me my wand, I need to dry myself."

"You need to earn it back, and you need to take a shower anyway, so dry yourself after it." Sirius smiled smugly to himself.

"Or, you can just give it back to me now, and end this whole thing so I can go get ready, and anyways, it is soooo much easier to get ready with magic." Harry held the syllable to 'so' longer than usual, to prove his point.

"Well mister, you will have to live without it." Harry narrowed his eyes, and a smile formed along his lips. "What are you thinking, Harry?" There was a pause before Harry answered with:

"I'll breathe on you." Harry threatened. Sirius eyes grew wide. "And you know I would."

"Oh come on, Harry. You could kill me with that breath. It's just like James'. Now what are you really thinking?" Harry now had an evil smile upon his lips. Harry shrugged at his totally inappropriate and cruel and perverted and… did I mention inappropriate? "Harry James Potter, you will answer me this minute." Sirius demanded.

"Oh what? You gonna kiss me again?" Sirius was NOT expecting that. He opened his mouth a few times and closed it, as if trying to get something out. "Hoping that I didn't remember?" Harry said.

"Harry…Please…forgive me?" Sirius took a step back to the door. "I didn't mean…I mean that…Har-… I…" He took another step back and almost tripped over his own feet. He looked to the floor in shame.

"Sirius." Harry waited for him to look up before continuing. Sirius looked up almost childishly. He didn't look his age, or what he usually looks like. He looked like an innocent child waiting to be yelled at for breaking the rules or something. "I'm not mad." Harry said simply.

"Y-You're not?" Sirius asked even more nervous than before.

"No." Harry stepped forward. He was a good height; he was just as tall as his Godfather. "You should be mad at me. I was the one who slapped you." Harry shivered slightly. He looked down and saw he was still drenched in water.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius handed the wand back to him.

Harry smiled slightly and took it. "_Siccus ,"_ Harry mumbled, waving his wand over himself.

They stood in an awkward silence, not dare interrupting it, also feeling no need to. The silence finally became overwhelming and just as Harry was about to apologize for something he had no idea for, they heard Remus calling from what sounded like the stairs.

He entered the room and smiled. "Now where did you go? And why is Harry's bed wet?" He asked innocently as if having no idea that he gave his approval for Sirius to do that. Harry's eyes narrowed when he came up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around him, planting a soft kiss to the side of his neck right above the shoulder.

"Um…I got to go get ready. I'll come down when I'm down." Harry said after silence engulfed them. Sirius and Remus nodded in understanding and Harry walked past them and into the bathroom.

When Harry walked in he shut the door and leaned against it. He sighed and pushed himself off the door with one foot. He looked into the mirror and sighed. His hair was messed up, his eyes were all droopy and he just looked plain horrible. He hated when he woke up, he looked like he was hit by a truck.

Harry walked to the shower and turned the knob on. He made sure the water wasn't to cold or to hot before undressing and stepping in. The water ran down his chest and fell to the floor. He ducked his head under and let it soak his messy bed-head. He quickly washed his body before walking out of the shower. Harry cursed to himself as he realized that he forgot to grab some clothes to change into.

He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and stepped cautiously outside the bathroom. Harry practically slid across the wooden floor to his room. He went straight to his closet looking for his favorite pair of jeans. He found them almost immediately and threw them on. They were girl jeans that clung to his skin leaving nothing to the imagination. The jeans were faded dark blue with whitish type of marks across the upper thighs. After that he started to look for a shirt. Harry quickly found one and slid it over his head. Next was make-up. Off to the bathroom, Harry slid. He applied a thick layer of eye-liner before heading downstairs.

**A/N: I'm am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the looooooong wait. I won't make up some excuse on why I didn't put a chap. Up because I have none. I was busy writing other fics and I totally forgot about this one, so please forgive me? Please review, I have gotten a lot of e-mails saying people have added this story to their story alert thing, on If you want chapters quicker then please give me some reviews. It's not that hard, just press the watcha-ma-callit…the doolybopper…the button thingy. Yes that's it Button thingy. There we go! Please don't make me beg! PLEASE!!!!!**

**Oh and the song, it is Killing Me Softly, by the Fugees**


	4. Before He Cheats

**Title: **_Wish Upon a Falling Star_**  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **_Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Harry/Sirius, Sirius/Remus and maybe Harry/Sirius/Remus_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Slash and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Sirius has unwanted feelings for a certain someone, but doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, kiss him? Remus gets suspicious and starts asking Sirius what's going on, when he doesn't answer Sirius looses his trust. Harry has to deal with some teenager problems and can't tell his godfather's for fear of rejection._

**_Author's Note: _**I have absolutely no reason that this story is so late, whatsoever. So, sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but just let me kno you're not completely pissed by leaving a review. ( : ] ) The song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

**_Chapter 4: Before He Cheats_**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing _

_with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her_

_some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her _

_with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

…

As Harry walked downstairs he realized he didn't want to face his godfather right now. He knew that if he did, Remus would realize something happened and it would be really awkward.

Unless, Sirius already told Remus that he kissed him. Then it would be even more awkward. But Harry had to suck it up and leave it be. He walked down the last flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

He was shocked, in a way, when he saw his ex-professor and godfather, going at it, heavily. Their shirts were off, pants undone, on the table. He walked back out of the room, hoping that when he walked back in that image would just be a delusion, and his guardians weren't really doing it on the kitchen table. How disturbing would it be if it was true.

Harry just wished it was him in Remus' position.

God! He wanted his godfather, even when he kissed him, he wanted him. He just couldn't let that show, he never let anything show. He wanted to be normal and find a nice girl his age to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

But it had to be a guy. It had to be a guy that was decades older than him. But he wouldn't get him anyways. Remus had him, that stupid werewolf. Why did he get him? What did he deserve? It wasn't fair at all, whatsoever.

Harry sat in the front room, waiting for the two full grown horny men to finish their escapade and leave for Molly's. He bet that that wasn't going to happen for a while.

He sat for he didn't know how long, but he eventually heard the scream of his Uncle. He cringed and mentally cursed the man to hell. The scream mentally scarred Harry, it was gross, even though Sirius' scream followed, it was still gross…

Harry didn't know that they finished so he was shocked to see his god-father standing in the doorway, with a knowing but apologetic smile on his face. "I take it, you heard that?" Harry nodded, blushing for some unknown reason. "Sorry, 's not my fault Remus is a horny bastard!" He joked, trying to look at the brighter side.

"'S also not my fault you can't keep it in your pants." Harry snapped, now in a foul mood.

"'M sorry Harry…" Sirius said solemnly.

"Hey, you two, are you ready to leave?" Remus said happily, seeing as he just got some. He entered the room and, again, realized the grim mood that occupied the room. "Oh…uhm…did I interrupt something…" He asked, muttering 'again' under his breath. See, it wasn't like the lycan was completely unaware of the awkward situation he walks in on.

"No, I was just telling Harry, that it was time to go." Sirius smiled at his 'mate' and kissed his cheek before heading back into the kitchen.

…

Harry was back into his good mood. It was a little awkward being with the Weasley's but he got over it. They spent all of Christmas there, along with most of the Order. The house was crowded, to say at the least, but no one was complaining, especially since Harry decided to show up, causing everyone to perk up from their self-pity.

Everybody had started to leave around ten o'clock that night. Harry wanted to leave as well, but was forced to stay by the lycan. Harry kept a cheery smile on his face, just for the sake of the elder Weasley woman. For if she wasn't happy, no one was, as cheesy and fake as that sounds, it's true.

Harry was able to Apparate back to the house after eleven, by himself. The dog and the wolf wanted to stay later to catch up with Arthur about everything that was happening at the Ministry, along with Kingsley.

Harry got home quickly, going up to his room to go to sleep. He had a long day, he never thought he would have that much fun again, especially with everything that happened over the past year.

He went to the bathroom to wash off his make-up and take a quick refreshing shower to get the food that George had thrown at him out of his hair and get the paint that the new Weasley baby had painted him with. Harry wasn't complaining though, he had fun, and that was something that was new with him.

He was in and out of the shower, quickly rinsing out his hair while he was in. He changed into some plain black cotton boxers and headed to his room. He paused outside his door for a moment, listening for any signs that his guardians might have gotten back while he was occupied.

No sound came to his ears, alerting him hat he was still alone in the house, to his pleasure. He walked into his room, over to his muggle stereo and turned on the CD that was currently in there. It was the Japanese band 'Maximum the Hormone'. The hardcore yelling helped Harry, although he knew nothing of what they were saying, he still sang along to his favorite song that he put on repeat, so he was able to listen to it over and over again. It was the song 'Zetsubou Billy'. It was a song off of the hit anime muggle series 'Death Note'.

Harry shook his head off all thoughts and jumped on his bed, landing on his stomach. He grabbed the book that he was reading and laid it out in front of him, lightly bobbing his head to the rough beat of the song. He started to doze off, dropping his head on his hard-cover book. Drool dabbled out of the side of his mouth, succeeding in dampening the book.

…

Remus was leaning against his lover, successfully drunk. Sirius was keeping him up, not wanting him to get hurt if he fell in his drunken stupor. He wasn't exactly sure how Remus was able to get drunker than the Animagus himself. It was as if the roles were switched, and in some odd universe this was seen as the norm and whatnot.

Sirius helped him up the stairs, tripping a few times. They made it to the bedroom with some difficulty, and to the bed, with the drunken man on top of the other. "Whoa, now! Remi, not tonight!" He said pushing the said man, leaching him off of his neck. "Now, let's undress you and get you to bed." Remus growled in annoyance but listened to his mate either way. He was undressed then redressed into some blue checkered pajama pants.

Sirius wasn't even nearly have as drunk as the lycan. He only had a couple drinks, wanting to be the responsible one for some reason. Since he wasn't drunk, he wasn't tired, and since he wasn't tired, he was bored, and kind of hungry. So, he quietly exited his room and walked down the hall to the stairs.

He was about to descend down them when he heard the bass of a song erupting from his godson's room. He curiously walked over to it and knocked softly, knowing that no human would be able to hear the quiet knock over music that loud. So he entered the room, calling, "Harry?" No answer came to his ears, so he proceeded to enter the room.

He stepped inside his godson's room and noticed he was asleep. The animagus walked over to the expensive stereo and shut it off. He then went to the teenager and saw he had fallen asleep on one of his favorite books. Knowing that the boy would be very depressed if he had soaked his book with drool, he removed it, carefully lifting the boy's head.

The motion caused Harry to wake and look around in alarm, reaching for his wand which wasn't in reach.

"Harry! Calm down, it's just me." Sirius assured, trying to keep the bipolar teen.

"Siri?" Harry asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, here, let me take you're glasses." Harry sat up and handed his godfather his glases.

"Hey, Sirius, can you stay with me tonight?" Said man cokced his head to the side in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. He climbed in bed with the teen and was immediately cuddled up against.

He had thought Harry had gone back to sleep, but then he felt warm kisses being pressed to his neck. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Harry's hand rub against his chest. Sirius knew he should stop the boy, knew that this was completely wrong, knew that his lover was sleeping a few doors down.

But, quite frankly, he didn't want to stop Harry. The way his lips were working agaisnt his neck was just too tempting and too sweet to be halted. When he felt teeth being nipped at his skin, it seemed to snap him out of his pleasurable trance.

"Harry!" He gasped, pushing the teenager away, getting up off the bed.

"Yes, Sirius?" Harry said all-too alluringly, sitting up with his legs swinging over the bed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sirius asked, feeling his neck as though it would help him determine if he had received a kickey or not.

"I do."

"No you don't, you're drunk," He lied, trying to convince himself more than the other. There wasn't any reason for Harry to do this if he was in his right mind.

"But you know that's not true," He said in a soft voice, standing and walking over to the older man. "You know I don't drink, and you watched me all night. Yes, I noticed. I noticed how you watched my every move, how you didn't take your eyes off me."

"No Harry, you're mistaken, there's something wrong with you. George must have slipped something in you're food, as some prank or something."

"No, I'm immune to his pranks. After those years off being his guinea pig, I've built up some sort of resitance against all his new inventions." Harry said, playing with Sirius shirt, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt.

"Well, you're not in your right mind, so I definitely wouldn't feel comfortable for taking advantage of you."

"But you wouldn't be. I'm completely willing."

"Rem-"

"Is down the hall, drunk, and completely oblivious to anything that could and _will _happen here tonight."

"And what exactly is that?" Sirius asked, kind of frightened at the thought of cheating on his lover and being caught.

"This." And with that, Harry pressed his lips to the older man's.

…

**So, that's the end of the chapter. I finally got it out. I saw it was about half-way finished, edited that part, then let my hands do the work in finishing it. I'm sorry again about the long wait, I really hope you forgive me.**


End file.
